Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Kevin sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$10$ for every new subscriber he signs up. Kevin also earns a $$21$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions he sells. If Kevin wants to earn at least $$96$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions he needs to sell?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Kevin will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Kevin wants to make at least $$96$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $96$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $96$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $10 + $21 \geq $96$ $ x \cdot $10 \geq $96 - $21 $ $ x \cdot $10 \geq $75 $ $x \geq \dfrac{75}{10} \approx 7.50$ Since Kevin cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $7.50$ up to $8$ Kevin must sell at least 8 subscriptions this week.